I'll Follow You Down
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Before a future triumph party for something his daughter did, Percy reflects on some notable memories of him and Annabeth. AU. Higher-verse. Based off Follow You Down by Shinedown a little. Percabeth!


Warning: extremely fluffy. :D

The song matches Percabeth. It's called I'll Follow You and it's by Shinedown :)

For my MTatCHB readers (I love you, my demi-trenchers (demigods and trenchers) who read it.) ) who are PATIENTLY waiting for me to post Six Feet Under The Stars and finish up postiing Higher on butterflylights.

Different little moments : ) You might see some of these in _Higher _and it's sequels (now named Six Feet Under The Stars and Learn To Fly). There will be a PREQUEL posted with Six Feet Under The Stars. It tells Arabelle's story a little but more or less focuses on her. And what her fate was! It is based off of an Alana Grace song called Breaking.

I will be not doing Masterpiece Theatre until _Marianas Trench at Camp Half-Blood _and the first story in (the sequel seriees name reveal willl happen at the end of this oneshot) the sequel story is completely postd.

* * *

Percy played with the knot on his sea-blue tie, making sure it was there. He felt for Riptide inside his jacket, put inside a slight rip which had become a pocket. He made sure he looked good, then thought as the music started about the memories him and Annabeth had togetheer, as it fit them so perfectly.

**_If I could find assurance to leave you behind_**

_**I'd know my better half would fade **_

_**and all my doubt is a staircase for you up and out of this place**_

_**The first step is the one you believe in**_

_**The second one might be profound. **_

_"I'm never going to make this easy for you, Seaweed Brain. " Annabeth said, holding up her knife against Percy's sword. _

_"Oh really," Percy said, using the disarming manuever. "Just made that all much more easier to disarm you." Percy smirked. _

_"I have feelings for you, but I'm still not sure if they're positive or negative yet." Annabeth said, using the same disarming manuever on Percy. "Besides, you gave me the first real quest I've ever had. I owe you big time." Annabeth said._

_"trust me, Annabeth. You don't owe me anything. I didn't expect to be a demigod." Percy added, using the maneuver to disarm heer again while she was distracted. _

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**_

_**Don't worry I'll keep you warm**_

_**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**_

_**I don't care if we fall from grace, I'll follow you down**_

**(P.S.-Quick Note-This is a **_**Higher-verse **_**flashback of the Battle of Manhattan. It's not in the books at all. So don't go looking! I write my own moments. Some are very vieled book moments. !) **

_"Percy! Look out!" Annabeth said, looking for Percy amongst the crowd of campers trying to rush to the Empire State Building, and watching Typhon destroy buildings. She had to go after Percy and defeat Luke. A volley of arrows feathered a monster as she watched Percy dart away and slash through another bunch of monsters. _

_"Annabeth!" Percy said, looking for her. The faint golden light of Riptide made him feel like maybe.. maybe he could signal to her. He saw a brunette demigod rush through a crowd, shooting a volley of firey yellow arrows. "Annabeth! "Percy said, trying to call out to her, but shee'd dissappeared in a sea of demigods fighting monsters. _

_**You can have the money and the world**_

_**The angels and the pearls, **_

_**even trademark the color blue**_

**(**_Non-book or Higher moment, but it relates to Higher) _

_Annabeth was laying back on the beach with Percy, just staring up at the clouds. "Percy, " Annabeth said, "when we were on her island, Circe said something to me about female Greek demigod heroes. I want to change that. I want to change it so the world sees that any demigod is strong. I want to win this fight against Gaea." Annabeth added._

_"Annabeth, look.. I don't really know how to do those things. You should know because of your daughter of Athena wisdom, but I know a hero is made by the actions he does. Look at me. " Percy said. "An ordinary kid turned hero in 8 days." Percy shrugged. "So I guess anyone can be a hero. I can name only 3 modern Greek demigod heroes that are male, including myself. That guy, Pierre, for example. He found that bow or whatever.. Sol-something?" Percy tried to remember. An Apollo kid had told him about it during his first summer. _

_"Solstice." Annabeth said, "Percy, did it ever occur to you that even heroes, like Pierre, you said lead lives that can still be extraordinary. Chiron said the demigods that he traveled with are famous in thee mortal side of the world. He originally swore off quests. Chiron told us about that because I asked if you ever could, like Artemis's oath to never love. There was another demigod who left at 20 years old to pursue an acting career, John Gallagher Jr, who was a son of Apollo, and wound up in a founding role in the efirst run and broadway run of a musical. He still wound up being known and didn't get a quest at all. " _

_"No one knows which famous person Pierre is- for all we know Chiron could be holding back information. I have a suspicion of who he might be. " Percy said, "There's a few others. Like the dudes from Marianas Trench- all demigods. But they're not worldwide famous. So Annabeth, you don't have to win to be a greatly known demigod. You just have to stand up and show who you are. I kinda learned that," Percy added. "Plus there's much more than just being a demigod. You want to be an architect. I might wind up doing something marine-related. Josh and the guys have an established career and theey got claimed. Pierre's one of the many famous musicians in the world. He could be anyone in the agee range of 30-33." _

_"I agree with that, Percy. I guess being a hero can mean many different things. "Annabeth added. "I suddenly feel bested, which isn't a good thing for a daughter of Athena." Annabeth laughed. "Plus I still believe in the hero = fight thing. Because a strategy always goes good, no matter how wrong it ends up." Annabeth smiled. _

_**Just like the tower we never built and the shadow of all the guilt **_

_**when the other hand was pointed at you**_

_**The first step is the one you believe in**_

_**The second one might be profound. **_

(_After Jesse gets claimed (Jesse Labelle will be involved, it's not important that I don't reveal him as Percy's half-brother, plus it makes for a cute Percabeth conversation! ), Percy feels kind of like a middle child.) _

_"I have an older brother, Annabeth. I kinda automatically feel like a middle child," Percy said, leaning back against the front of the Big House. "But you've got a lot more half-siblings than me." Percy added. "A cyclops for a younger brother-which people stll harass me abut- and a popstar for an older brother. How could my life get anymore crazy?" _

_**"**__Jesse was raised as an only child, Percy. He was made to believe he was an only child. You have a lot of half-brothers and sisters in the nerieds and water spirits. Even Anisia's your half-sister and she's technically a goddess, but also slightly a neried." Annabeth added. "So you aren't a middle child Percy." Annabeth said. "I'm more or less the youngest counsellor at camp, but does anyonee challenge me? No. They know I'll best them. Plus Jesse even flat out said he wants to not be bound to be a counsellor." _

_"If Jesse ever meets Tyson, he might react oddly.. so might want to avoid iris messaging Tyson if Jesse's nearby. I know a Cyclops went after Jesse- the same one that stalked me- when he was little, pretending to be a salesman. " Percy tried not to laugh. That was a funny story to hear, but still a serious one._

_"Percy! Don't laugh. And yeah, maybe avoid an awkward situation by keeeping those two distant. I don't think Jesse's ready to accept another younger brother, especially a Cyclops. He's stil trying to accept you." Annabeth added. _

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm, **_

_**don't worry I'll keep you warm**_

_**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**_

_**I don't care if we fall from grace, I'll follow you down**_

_"Percy!" Annabeth said, running towards the platform, knife in hand, cutting through Earthborns and trying to get to Percy. It remindeed her hauntingly of the battle of Manhattan, running through monsters to find Percy. But this was after he'd beeen lost for a long timee. She was determined not to lose him again. _

_"Annabeth!" Percy said, hearing her voice, standing back to back against a tall guy he figured was Josh underneath all the Greek battle armor due to the lightning bolt on his baseboard-size shield, and the black converse hightops, and glimmering celestial steel sword. "Josh! Go help Annabeth! I'll fend off Gaea! I have to do this. I have to make sure shee doesn't gte to Annabeth." Percy called for Blackjack, and looked at Annabeth. _

_"Percy! " Annabeth said, calling out his name. The earthborns just kept coming, but she saw lightning get called to the ground by a strong whack of a sword and she heard thunder crackling, like a victory cry. Percy had sent Josh to come help her. She watched Percy fly sword drawn into the sky. "Thanks.." She said, looking to the sky, hoping Percy heard her. Zeus, please don't blast my boyfriend out of the sky. For me? Your son is saving my life thanks to him. She prayed and then kept fighting, seeing Josh's sword pierce through a couple of Earthborns and seeing streaks of fire go through the sky. _

_**I'd follow you down to where forever lies**_

_**Without a doubt I'm on your side there's nowhere else I'd rather be**_

_**I'm not about to compromise and give you up to say goodbye**_

_**You do the deed, I'll keep you close to me **_

_**"**__Percy, I'm not sure how I feel about this," Annabeth added, looking at Percy. Percy had asked her if they wanted to get married in a small ceremony- just family and a few friends. But she kneew it was a wiser choice. It was the day before, so they decided to do seperate stuff. "I want people there, but what if something bad happens." _

_"don't worry Annabeth. I'll have Riptide with me." Percy said over the phone. "Plus I'm thinking about making sure it's mostly half-bloods in the main area. I asked Jesse and a couple others to come and be guests/make sure nothing other than guests was at the reception. Most are going to be carrying concealed weaponry. All of the mortals we have there can see through the mist. " Percy added. _

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don't worry I'll keep you warm**_

_**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**_

_**I don't care if we fall from grace, I'll follow you **_

_"Annabeth, she's beautiful." Percy said, looking down at the little dark-haired but green-bluey gray eyed girl in Annabeth's arms. Their first and only. They had to focus on just raising one kid, not several. They had only the time for one. They were in the infirmary at camp, where their daughter was born not hours before. _

_"i want her to be a Jackson, not a Chase. " Annabeth said. "She's going to have your eyes. I can already tell. But I can't think of a name for her. Maybe someone has an idea? We have a few days to name her. We don't technically have to yet. " Annabeth added. _

_"Maybe we could name her after a Greek hero," Percy suggested._

_"You are such a seaweed-brain. We can wait to name her. I can think of many names but none suit her." Annabeth added. _

_2 days later, Percy was walking around camp with her in his arms. He wanted her to see it for the first time. "See, this is where your home will always be, once you get a name." Percy heard an Aphrodite camper talking, and the conversation was about his daughter. "Are you talking bad or good?" Percy asked, walking over and interrupting the conversation._

_"I'm just saying how pretty she is. A demeter camper said to me that she saw her, and my personal opinion she's pretty. That calmed amount of prettyness, like a water lily, which is what the Demeter camper said to me." The camper said. _

_"Lily.." Percy said, looking down at her. "She's unnamed. I think you just gave me a good idea for a name. Liliana," Percy smiled. "But we'll call her Lily. Thanks for helping me inadvertently." Percy walked into the Athena cabin. Annabeth was back to being a counsellor."Annabeth, one of the campers was talking about our daughter. " _

_"What?" Annabeth said, immediatedly defensive._

_"She compared her to a water lily, and told a daughter of Aphrodite." Percy said, "I think we should call her Liliana, but call her Lily for short." Percy added._

_"That's a beautiful name," Annabeth laughed. "Plus we'll only know until we tell her where it came from. We'll just say a friend named her. And you are so much of a kelp-head it took you two days and a suggestion to name our daughter." Annabeth smiled. "Liliana Marie Jackson" _

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**_

_**Don't worry I'll keep you warm**_

_**I'll follow you down**_

Percy blinked back into the present, finding Annabeth dancing with one of the younger minor godlings. "Annabeth?" Percy said,putting his hand gently on her arm. "Mind if I steal you away?" Percy laughed.

"you are such a kelp-head, even to this day. I know what your up to. . It started playing at the time you touched my arm. " Annabeth said. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's dance. You owe me a slow dance" Annabeth laughed.

* * *

Character Name Reveeal for Second series (official title is Two Sides of a Heart!) for Higher on my other account butterflylights:

**Lily Jackson** (Percy and Annabeth's daughter and only child)

**Seriata Ramsay** (Josh and Anisia's first born child and only daughter) (goddess of luck)

**JJ Ramsay** (Josh and Anisia's second-born child (2nd of fraternal twins)) (minor god, powers unknown) (named after Josh)

**Ella Labelle** (Jesse Labelle's daughter with an unknown goddess (to be revealed in Tell The World))

**Evy Webb** (Matt Webb's daughter with another demigod (revealed in two sides of a heart))

**Marcie Hoggard** (Jacob Hoggard (son of Hermes with Apollo's blessing and a gift of gray 'wise' eyes from Athena) and an unknown goddess(revealed in Two Sides of a Heart-Tell The World))


End file.
